Bombshells And Bullets
by PriceOfStone
Summary: AU.Dib gets sent off to a irken academy, and Zim is oh so fabulous and super sassy but smart, mix these two together by making them room-mates and add a hint of Red and Purple you might just get a explosion. ZADR
1. Chapter 1

I am the mighty ZIM I could of and should've been born years before impending doom two but unfortunately i wasn't and Irk had invaded as far as they could with heavy ships like the massive

My name is Dib and I was accepted into a intergalactical exchange student program. It takes students from all over the world and universe and sends them to different planets. I was told that I would be going to...

Irk

Zim had been hearing of these students that, weren't irken per say they were, hmmm how did they put it? From other planets. He being the eavesdropper that he was had heard of a student that was coming to irk to study with him and the others.

I was going to study the customs and culture of the native Irkens. If I was not mistaken, I would be rooming with a male Irken in one of their academy's

Zim sat at a bench looking at his rooming, supplies and other papers when he saw the strangest name ever "Dib Membrane " is that who he was rooming with?

*3rd person point of view, now*

Dib sat quietly and nervously in the airplane/rocket hybrid. Today is the day that Dib FINALLY went to his new highschool on the Irken planet, Irk. Grabbing his backpack that the flight attendants allowed to keep with him, he rummaged through until he found the folder on his roommate.

Zim found the check-in desk and leaned on it waiting on for his roommate

The Irken was around Dib's age, with purple and green dyed hair. He was small and petite

His big magenta eyes held a type of cruel playfulness that made them sparkle.

"The flight has landed, please get your things and get to your destination

Zim grinned, flashing sharp teeth and said

"Oh so you're that transfer student that i just so happened to hear about" and ended the sentence with a evil laugh and all the while he was twirling a strand purple hair in his hands.

Dib stared at his apparent roommate. He was a light green color with sharp teeth and a long slender neck.

He was leaning against the check-in desk next to Dib, a tank-top clinging to his body

that on earth would have been considered indecent. Zim also wore a pair of leggings was the colour black

"Ummm...yeah, my name is Dib Membrane, I'm from earth."

"Don't sit there and gawk, you need to get into our room" Zim observed what dib was wearing, it was odd by his standards at least, dib wearing a trench coat and a tee shirt with a pair of jeans.

Dib blinked and quickly nodded, "oh, u-um, okay"

Turning, he quickly finished his paperwork and turned it in. He grabbed his stuff and followed after Zim, who had left a few seconds before.

Zim turned on his heel and walked down the long corridor his boots making soft taps on the floor, he was looking for room 4/13, when he found it he opened the creaky door and walked in.

Dib stared in amazement at his room, it was something out of a sci-fi movie. Complete with hovering beds and floating lights.

"Um, which bed is yours?", Dib asked, trying to stay out of annoying his roommate.

"The blue one is yours and i'll take the other one" Zim said as he sat down on his plush bed and put his stuff down

Nodding, Dib went to his side and started unloading his stuff, putting it in the dressers that were provided and placing his personal stuff on the top of it.

Zim pulled out his phone and connected with the blue tooth bed and with a tap he downloaded an app and changed the colour from a ugly orange to a bright lime green that he liked.

Once he had his things in order, Dib turned around to see that Zim had somehow changed the color of his bed from a rust colored orange to a pretty green color that matched his skin tone.

"How'd you do that?", Dib asked as he walked over to Zim's side, curiousity guiding him

He decided that his pillows should be purple and so he changed them, with a few more taps and of course and when he saw dib come over to ask him how he was doing that he replied with

"let me see your phone for a second, that is if you have one, diblet"

Feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks at the new nickname, Dib nodded and reached into the pocket of his coat, pulling out his phone. Handing it over to Zim. Dib watched as his nimble fingers worked over the clear screen of the phone.

Zim decided that after he was done downloading the app to dibs phone that he would put in his phone number into dib's phone for shits and giggles. afterwards Zim handed Dib his phone.

"There you go, now leave me alone idiot,"

A/N: This is a RP with Sammantha Trannner and PriceOfStone

Dib:Sammantha

Zim:Me Of course c:

OH JUST A NOTE: The second chapter of dragon-born will be coming out soon but i feel that i will not come up to my standards xc

ALSO I RUN OFF OF REVIEWS SO REVIEW SO THE SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER AND LONGER.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a RP with Samantha Thrannner and PriceOfStone

Dib:Samantha

Zim:Me Of course c:

*Bloopers?

*You Start

My cat just put his nuts all up in my face

POS:Gog damn it

POS:My dogglovesv sceddi1!11!

Sam:Homie? Really?

(this makes no sense)

(Disclamer)

I don't own invader zim and never will because then it wouldn't be a kids show ;)

(Warning for this chapter and the next few)

There is some drug use, and i no way say using drugs are good but it is a small plot that i used to introduce Red and Purple

Annddd… there is going to be implied Twincest (No Zim has no family relations to Red and Purple)

* * *

Chapter Two

Zim jumped up and fished his phone out of his pocket then ran his three clawed hand through his hair. He pushed a small button on top to revive the phone from idle mode.

Dib played around with the app on his phone, changing the colors from muted tones to neon, trying to find the correct colors. Settling on a combo of blue and black, Dib made his pillows a tie-dyed look of black and blue, then made his covers blue and his sheets black. Giving a satisfied smile, Dib turned around to thank Zim, only to find him with his head ducked and his finger moving over the screen of his phone.

Zim decided to call Red and Purple instead of just texting them, it felt more...how do you say it? Ahh! There was the word it was nostalgic Zim tapped on the green phone symbol and waited for the twins to pick up.

Dib stared at Zim's back. It was small, but not boney. Zim's build matched his height, small shoulders and narrow hips. As Dib scanned his new roommate, the scientific side of his personality came to the surface. Zim was most likely a runt, the smallest of the small for his race. Surprisingly, a smirk formed on Dib's face. Zim was little but, he definitely wasn't defenseless.

Zim tapped his foot and when one of the two finally picked up he smiled and plopped down on his bed

"Hey Zim what's up!"

Zim could tell that this was Red as he was the more energetic of the two.

"Not much, just unpacking, you?"

"Haha, do you wanna come over?"

"I have to finish unpacking, but do you wanna come over here and help?"

"Sure!"

Dib sat on his bed, bouncing slightly as he listened to Zim's side of the conversation.

"Not much, just unpacking, you?"

"I have to finish unpacking, but do you wanna come over here and help?"

Zim pulled the phone away from his ear after saying "cool" and pressed his finger to the screen.

With that, he started unpacking again.

Zim sighed.

He was in a relationship with Red, but it was felt more than a just hidden taboo that they indulged in because it gave the both of the irkens a rush, and just before anyone asks NO they hadn't done more than a soft kiss.

Dib's stomach growled. Loudly. Blushing, Dib looked up to see if Zim heard or minded. Dib took a deep breath, mentally preparing for the task of asking Zim if there was something to eat.

Zim jumped when he heard the loud growl from dib's stomach what was wrong with that boy?

"Are you hungry or something?" zim said in response to the loud boy's stomach.

Dib sent a little prayer to the alien geek gods of the world and nodded to Zim's wonder of if Dib was hungry

Dib was usually not this shy around people, but he wanted Zim to like him.

"I haven't eaten anything today, and I skipped dinner", Dib said.

As he continued to babble, Dib watched as Zim walked over to his bag and rummage around for a little bit. All the while...he let Dib babble. When Zim straightened up, Dib Smiled and said, "thanks, ma...what's this?"

"Eat only the chalks, I'm pretty sure you don't want to get high, well just yet that is" with a soft giggle "The gel is for when you want to have the trip of your life! And i don't think you're ready for that yet " Zim had grabbed a few chalks for himself, he didn't want to get high yet either and he had people coming over. Honestly if Red and Pur wasn't coming over he most likely would of gotten high.

Dib blinked in shock. His mouth opened and closed like a fucking fish. Seeming to final find the strength and tongue power, Dib sputtered, "D-drugs? Is this safe? I know I'm hungry but...drugs?!"

Zim barked out a laugh at the question like it was a joke

"It's FINE, the tallest use this, for eating of course, but nevertheless it is fine. you're only eating it you won't get high or anything." Zim said relieving Dib's fears.

Dib stared at the little possible death chalks in his hands, replaying Zim's words in his head.

"It's FINE!"

Taking a deep breath, dib closed his eyes and slammed the little chalks, not even bothering to chew them. After swallowing, Dib peeked his eyes open to find an amused looking Zim peering back at him.

Zim tipped his head back and poured a pea sized amount of gel in his mouth and dropped a small chalk into his mouth, he just wanted a buzz for the night so the amounts that he used were small.

Dib's throat worked as he made movements that were meant for speaking but no words came out.

This was ridiculous! He had come to irk for a fresh start and GODDAMNIT he was going to get one!

Dib held out his hand, and waited quietly.

"What do you want smelly pig human?" Zim had a buzz and dib was NOT going to kill it.

Knock Knock

Red and Pur were here now to help him unpack and that just made his day about ten times better than it had been, Zim raced to the door to let them in

Dib's eyes narrowed as Zim raced to the door when a knock sounded. Growing more annoyed by the second, Dib watched as Zim yanked open the door, revealing two other Irkens. Dib was so annoyed that he didn't even realize that he stood up. Dib was all ready to far gone to truthfully stop now.

* * *

A/n: review so all those shitty oc fics don't get me and sam. Oh yeah for our reader's info, END GAME PAIRINGS ARE:ZaDr and PaRr


End file.
